Many modern vehicles such as automobiles, trucks and off-the road vehicles are provided with frame built in or around the passenger compartment of the vehicle to protect occupants from being injured in an accident, particularly in an accident where the vehicle rolls over. Typically, a roll bar is a single bar behind and above the driver's seat that provides roll-over protection. A roll bar may be a particularly desirable feature in high performance automobiles, trucks and off road vehicles. A roll bar may also be a desirable feature in a convertible-type automobile due to the lack of a rigid roof structure in such vehicles.
Most, if not all, modern vehicles have a lighting system that include signaling and lighting devices mounted to the front, sides and rear of the vehicle. The purpose of these systems is to provide illumination for the driver to operate the vehicle safely after dark, to increase the conspicuity of the vehicle, and to display information about the vehicle's presence, position, size, direction of travel, and driver's intentions regarding direction and speed of travel. Lighting systems mandated by government regulations typically include head lights, tail lights, vehicle turn signals, brake lights and backup lights. Turn signals are lights mounted near the left and right front and rear corners of a vehicle, are actuated by a vehicle operator to indicate a turn or a lane change. Tail lights, located at the rear of a vehicle, serve to make other drivers aware of the presence of a vehicle in front of them after dark. Brake lights, actuated when an operator applies the vehicle's brakes, indicate that the vehicle is slowing down or stopping.
However, there still exists a need for improved vehicle lighting systems that are more visible and conspicuous. This is especially true in the case of smaller, high performance vehicles that have a low profile. Consequently, in view of the desirability of roll bars in such vehicles plus the need for better and more conspicuous lighting systems, there exists a need for a vehicle roll bar that incorporates components of the vehicle lighting system.